twentythirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
Cithe Saharen
Cithe is an anomaly for a fey. He strays from the path of his kinfolk, delving himself deeper into the world of humanity where the very air could be toxic to him. He's no creature of pixie magic and prancing fairies. He's a monster of the deep, fearless, nonchalant, merciless and lacking any sort of empathy. But behind his facade is a Deceiver, wrapping a leash of trust around his victims, parading around like a White Knight. The unfortunate end up lying in a bed of sand in the deepest depths of the oceans. __TOC__ Abilities Hailing from the realm of Sidhe, Cithe comes with an affinity for magic. Some include: Shapeshifting: As an Each Uisge, Cithe can take the form of whatever his victim desires. Be it a man or a woman, but only either form. He will take the shape of whatever it is they find attractive to lure them in. This shapeshifting ability is able to be used outside of his desire to devour flesh but only temporarily. Glamour: Glamour magic is as old as the fey who wield them, using the power of illusion to mask themselves and other things into something they're not. Cithe can use glamour to make it appear as if a rickety old car is a brand new ferrari, or a pile of pebbles are actually coins. This power is temporary though and will fade over time. Adhesive Skin and Enhanced Strength: In Cithe's true form, the Each Uisge, his pelt is entirely adhesive, making it impossible for a victim straddled onto his back to escape lest he desires them to (which is on rare occasions), or if he's no where near water. His equine form is also incredibly powerful, and as a result of being a water spririt he's able to breathe water both as a man and a horse. Biological Profile Appearance Human Body: Cithe can be surprisingly chic. He would never appear anything less than immaculate in his appearance, even if it might be a facade. With a height of 6'1" and a surprisingly well-toned physique, he could even pass as a model. But that could be farther from the truth. Cropped, black hair mimics the color of his Each Uisge pelt, and his almond-shaped eyes are an unnatural silvery white hue. Cithe's olive skin is free from blemishes and cuts, at least with the visible eye, but should someone have the balls to take a closer look, they'd find a long scar down his left side. Each Uisge Body: Cithe's equine body, the manifestation of his water spirit self, is large. Larger than a normal stallion by three hands. His pelt is an incredibly deep, almost black emerald hue, with a mane perpetually draped with seaweed. His eyes are completely pearly white, as if blind, but not quite, and his mouth is full of two rows of sharp teeth. Personal Belongings A small, broken music box that Cithe keeps on him at all times. The fey has never told anyone what the object means to him, and prefers to keep it a well-kept secret. Personality Thrust into a world of mortals there's only so much that could change in a dangerous fey's psyche. He found meat, and plenty of it. He has found the desire for them that much more alluring, but recognizes the difficulties and obstacles that are in place to stop him. What could he do but integrate himself into society, learning and observing, curious as he is, and as mischievous as the rest of his kin. However much he may have the mind of a cold-hearted killer, (lacking any form of empathy and pity), his thirst for knowledge and understanding of mortals and their ways has tamed him if only a little. History Cithe doesn't remember a "birth", only the sensation of consciousness; of existence. He knew what he was, a spirit of the lakes and seas, who devoured trespassers and innocents alike. He, who made pacts with the gentry in return for a sacrifice to be their steed in battle. Fierce wars between the fey who sometimes fought just for the fuck of it. Cithe never expected the Veil of his dimension and Earth's to suddenly vanish, and tug him into a society full of humans who had long since forgotten them. His waters, the waters he guarded and used as the final resting place of the deceased, were polluted and filthy. But that's not what drove him into the heart of New York City. It was the curiosity. The vibrations of life and experiences he's never seen before. For a spirit who has lived so long in the world of fey, humanity was turning out to be the best rave of his life. Trivia Allies Enemies Wesley Winters Bloodwolf's Host Time Line Category:Characters Category:Factionless Category:Otherworld Category:Veil Crossers